Bail Organa
Bail Prestor Organa (formally styled as His Serene Highness, King Bail Organa, First Chairman and Viceroy of Alderaan) was the First Chairman and Viceroy of Alderaan, who served in the Galactic Senate as the Senator of the Alderaan sector from 36 BBY to 31 BBY. Subsequently, he was Senator of the Alderaan sector of the Imperial Senate from 31 BBY to 23 BBY. He was a friend of General Ben Kenobi, a Jedi Knight who helped protect Alderaan during the Clone War. He was married to Queen Breha Antilles-Organa of Alderaan and was, as Prince Consort, head of the royal house and ruler of Alderaan. Biography Early life Bail Organa was born in 72 BBY on the planet Alderaan. His mother, Mazicia, was the reigning queen of Alderaan, and his father belonged to the prestigious House of Organa, one of the princely dynasties among which the crown of Alderaan traditionally befell. Organa was the only son of his parents, but grew up with three sisters, Rouge, Celly, and Tia on the family estate just outside Aldera. He also spent time on the family farm where they made their own wine. Like all the scions of his noble bloodline, the young Bail enjoyed a golden childhood. While he always had all the material things he needed, Organa's parents were careful never to spoil him. As a youth, Organa was trained to eventually take up Alderaan's seat in the Galactic Senate, despite the rampant corruption that had spread its tentacles to most of the political class. At some point when it seemed that the old Republic was already crumbling, a group Alderaanian scouts under the responsibility of First Chairman Organa discovered the remote and mineral-rich planet of Isis. Bail Organa, who foresaw a time of turmoil in the not-too-distant future, chose to to keep information about this world secret, only revealing its existence to his close political allies. Becoming a Senator Organa served the Galactic Republic as a Senator during its final days. Though a new senator, he quickly gained the ear of the President's office. His residence on Coruscant during his time as a Senator was called Cantham House. During the Clone War, Organa pushed to have Alderaan loosen its immigration restrictions to allow refugee resettlement, and befriended a young Jedi Knight named Ben Kenobi as well as Giles Durane who saved his life on more than one occasion. Four years into his tenure as Senator, Organa's fears became reality as the Galactic Republic was reorganized into the Galactic Empire. Despite his revulsion at the concept, he voted in favor of it, both being outnumbered and realizing the added benefits that time and access to Imperial knowledge would have on a resistance movement. He also established political relationships with other like minded senators in the Imperial Senate, including Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, Doman Beruss of Illodia, and Mon Mothma of Chandrila, with whom he had a very good personal friendship. Personality and traits He also enjoyed hunting in his spare time. Appearances *''Star Wars: Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:Galactic Republic Senators Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:House of Organa Category:Imperial Senators Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Alderaanian Resistance members Category:Musicians